Advances in video technology have led to a multitude of mechanisms by which a consumer may receive and enjoy video (and audio) presentations. For instance, a signal may be received at an electronic appliance at a home or place of business via satellite or cable, and distributed as a high bit rate, high definition (HD) stream for viewing in one room over a multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) network, or as a low bit rate stream for viewing on a portable device over wireless, or as streaming content to another client device for place-shifted viewing over the Internet. Various approaches to achieving these functions continue to evolve as technology improves.